Differential input amplifiers are widely used as stages in various types of electronic circuits, particularly at higher frequencies, where signal distortions are increasingly evident. For circuits implemented in complementary metal-oxide-silicon (CMOS) technology, a typical differential input stage is formed with two transistors having common sources connected to a current source. The control electrodes, or gates of the devices form inverting and noninverting input nodes, respectively, while the drains form inverting and noninverting output nodes, respectively. The output nodes usually provide a pair of signals to a second, differential amplifier stage. At frequencies above the audible range, CMOS differential input stages suffer significantly from common mode transmission and power supply noise coupling.